Shock
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Nico and Will's relationship isn't very complicated. Hazel just wasn't expecting Nico to be so bold or Will to have his hands up Nico's shirt. Solangelo, slash


Nico bit back a moan as Will kissed down his neck and rubbed his hands up and down his sides. He wrapped his legs tighter around the blond and tilted his head so Will could reach more of his neck. His hands buried themselves in obnoxiously bright hair. He moaned as Will rubbed his crotch with his palm and kissed him fully on the lips.

"I love you," Will whispered.

Nico nodded and was about to whisper the words back but a loud squeak interrupted them.

Nico and Will quickly pulled away from each other and blushed profusely as Hazel squeaked and covered her eyes. Nico quickly fixed his shirt and attempted to smooth down his hair.

"Have you heard of knocking?" Nico squeaked.

Hazel just looked at her feet.

Nico forced down his embarrassment and glared at Hazel, "What are you doing here?" He demanded, "I thought you were in New Rome."

Hazel's face was still burning and she couldn't make out a whole sentence. Will smiled at that, he pecked Nico on the lips and told him he would see him at dinner.

Nico waited until Will had closed the doors behind him before jumping off of the counter he was on and pulling Hazel into a short hug. He offered her a smile, "It's nice to see you again."

"W-Who was that! Why was his lips all over you?" Hazel demanded.

Nico blushed a bit before looking at the door. "His name is Will and he is my boyfriend. He has been for a while now."

Hazel put her hands on her hips and scowled, "Why have you never talked about him before. Why didn't I know this?"

Nico frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I'm your sister Nico. You didn't find it important enough to tell me?" She demanded.

Nico just blinked at her, "I would have thought Frank told you."

"Frank? You mean he knows?" Hazel gasped.

"Well yeah."

Hazel frowned, betrayed. She crossed her arms and huffed. "I want to meet him properly. Take me to him now!"

"Bossy much?" Nico joked. Hazel just stuck her tongue out childishly.

Hazel put her bags down on her bunk and stretched. She smiled up at Nico and gave him a proper hug before stepping back.

"You've gotten taller," Hazel remarked.

"Yeah, about time," Nico grumbled.

"So anyways, I came back because I heard Leo was back."

Nico smiled at that, "Yeah. He came back yesterday with a bossy and annoying brunette girl. He was out cold and that girl won't stop asking when he'll be up. Will is just about done with her."

"A girl? You mean he found Calypso and rescued her?"

"Yep. Percy confirmed it." Nico nodded. "That bitch won't talk to anyone. We tried to ask her what happened to Leo but she stubbornly keeps quiet. Leo woke up this morning but he is under strict bedrest."

"That's good. No one's letting me see him though. Frank is trying to convince the person on guard to let us in right now."

Nico smiled, "I'll get you guy in." He led Hazel out the door and towards the infirmary. Frank was indeed there arguing with a arrogant looking son of Hermes.

"Hey! Cecil!" Nico said as they came closer.

The brunet lost the arrogance on his face and suddenly he looked like the nice trickster Nico knew.

"Nico! Have you come to keep poor old me company. It's so dreadfully lonely all alone!" Cecil exclaimed dramatically lunging himself at Nico.

Nico easily stepped aside and watched unamused as the Hispanic man fell face first on the ground.

"Cecil," Nico said in a warning tone.

Cecil stood up and grinned at Nico, "So what brings you here?"

"Nico! Thank the Gods you're here. This clown won't let us in to see Leo," Frank grumbled.

"That's why." Nico said.

Cecil sighed at that, "Nico, come on. I can let you in but Will doesn't want Leo to have too much distraction. He needs his sleep."

"They won't disturb him. I promise." Nico said. "This is my sister Hazel and her boyfriend Frank. They were two of the seven like Leo was. They're friends."

"I know who they are. But Will is insistent."

"I can deal with Will."

"Fine but tell him I tried to stop you."

"Wuss," Nico coughed.

"Hey, your dad is the god of the underworld. If you die you will have a nice afterlife. I don't have that luxury."

Nico chuckled at that. "Come on guys." He said leading Frank and Hazel inside.

"Hey Nico!" Kayla grinned at him. Nico nodded at her and kept walking. He nodded to a couple other people before stopping in front of a room. He slowly opened the door and let Hazel and Frank in before walking in himself.

"Why does it jiggle like this?" A soft voice asked.

"Because its jello. Can I eat it now?" Leo's voice responded amused.

Nico walked over and sat down on the doctors seat.

"Leo!" Hazel ran over and hugged him. Leo finally seemed to notice that they had visitors. He grinned and tightened his embrace on Hazel.

"Hey guys. Did you miss me?"

Frank lightly slapped Leo on his head and scowled. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Awe, were you worried?" Leo teased.

"Yes we were worried damnit! We thought you were dead!" Hazel yelled hitting him on the head.

"Oi! Who let you in here? This place is off limits."

Hazel and Frank have faced the scariest of things. Wolves, monsters, Gaea herself but the murderous glare in the evil looking blond in front of them was by far the scariest thing either demigod had ever encountered.

"Come on. They were just offering some company for me. It's horribly bland in here." Leo said.

"I don't care. You two get out. Calypso, you too. Leo needs some rest."

"Five more minutes." Leo whined.

"No," Will glared.

Hazel, Calypso and Frank glared at Will but turned to leave anyways.

"You guys can stay a little while more." Nico said staring into Will's eyes daringly.

"Nico, they can visit tomorrow like everyone else. Leo may look fine but he's about to collapse. He needs some rest." Will said evenly.

"Just give them five minutes," Nico offered.

"No."

"Please, she's my sister."

"Nico." Will said warningly.

"They're friends. It could help Leo relax."

"What Leo needs is a good ten hour rest."

"I'll blow you," Nico said.

The room fell silent at that.

Will bit his lip. He glared at everyone in the room, "You guys have five minutes."

Nico grinned and grabbed Will's hand, "Make that ten," He said as he proceeded in dragging Will out of the door.

Hazel, Leo, Frank, and Calypso just stared at the door.

"I don't understand," Calypso mumbled.

"Since when was Nico gay?" Leo blinked.

"Since when did he start doing that sort of stuff with Will?" Frank gaped.

"Since when did he get so bold?" Hazel stared at where her brother just exited.

The four of them just blinked and stared.

Nico was strange indeed.

xXxXx

Review for the hungry please. (Holds up a review box.)

**Lilac ;) **


End file.
